


Święta na Yavinie

by Kirrond



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrond/pseuds/Kirrond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótkie opowiadanie opisujące wigilijne przygotowania w Zakonie Jedi Order (www.jediorder.pl). Opowiadanie jest owocem jednej z konkurencji wchodzącej w skład Różowej Rewolucji 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Święta na Yavinie

Kirrond przewrócił się na drugi bok. Od piętnastu minut od strony drzwi dobiegał dźwięk podśpiewywanego pod nosem „czy to prawda czy to mit...”. To było nie do zniesienia. Przecież tak bardzo chciał jeszcze spać. Jednak poirytowany zgramolił się wreszcie z łóżka i ziewając ruszył do kuchni szabrować lodówkę, w nadziei, że Caroline go nie ubiegła. Pierwszy nieostrożny krok poza komnatę był błędem. Stając na mokrej podłodze wyszedł z progu i z impetem wylądował wykonując telemark telemarkiem na swoich siekaczach. Lądowanie nie było jednak twarde.  
\- To miło, że wpadłeś Kirrciu… - powiedziała rozpaczliwie łapiąc oddech Caroline.  
\- Mhmhgyh.  
\- Jednak wolałabym, żebyś wpadł pomóc myć podłogę, a nie na mnie.  
\- Hgdshm. - Wymamrotał w końcu się podnosząc na nogi.  
\- Co mówisz?  
\- Caro, ja właśnie…  
\- Wiedziałam, że mi pomożesz!  
\- Tak właśnie to… - powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem. Caroline była już wyraźnie naćpana detergentem i ta dyskusja była z założenia przegrana.

Po umyciu kolejnych dwóch pięter i przetrawieniu kilku mikrometrów żołądka, wznowił podróż ku lodówce. Na parterze dostrzegł grupkę Jedi ubierających choinkę pod burzliwym kierownictwem Law i Aileen. Widząc zmarnowane miny Petrusa i Sobola, wyraźnie zatrudnionych wbrew ich woli przemknął przez salę na paluszkach.

Kuchnia! Wreszcie Kuchnia! Pomyślał przed drzwiami. Pełen entuzjazmu nacisnął przycisk otwierający je, ale na to co zobaczył nie przygotowały go lata szkolenia. W białym obłoku mąki wypełniającym całą kuchnię uwijała się Nache.  
\- Wybacz, ale kuchnia jest zajęta, - powiedziała na widok Kirronda.  
\- Ale…  
\- Night kazał mi przygotować świąteczne pierniczki.  
\- Ale…  
\- Jeszcze tylko dwie godzinki… - powiedziała wrzucając płonący garnek do zlewu. - No góra pięć, - dodała szybko.

Było już solidnie popołudniu.Zastanawiając się nad wartością odżywczą miecza świetlnego udał się do dżungli. Może Agnes ostawiła coś przekitranego w swoim domku. Nie zdążył jednak wyjść poza teren akademii gdy spomiędzy drzew wyłoniła się Justine prowadząc na smyczy Rancora.  
\- O, Kirrond, - zaczęła widząc zielonego przyjaciela.  
\- Masz może coś do jedzenia Mistrzyni?  
\- Miałam, ale ten nasz rancorek tak słodko wyrywał drzewa, że dałam mu w nagrodę kanapeczkę. Możesz mi go odprowadzić do piwnicy?  
\- Oczywiście, może mnie zje i nie będę już głodny.  
\- Dziękuję, dzięki tobie mogę iść ratować święta!

Wracając na górę zauważył Shell niosącą wielką blachę świeżo upieczonego keksa. Zdesperowany spróbował podkraść kilka kawałków przy użyciu mocy, ale za jego plecami wyrosła Vendea i dała mu po łapach.  
\- Jak Ty wyglądasz! Umyj się i biegiem do sali wspólnej.

Mamrocząc posłuchał Ven. Kiedy wreszcie wszedł do sali wspólnej zobaczył stół pełen tak upragnionego jedzenia, a jego nozdrza wypełniły tak bajeczne zapachy, że jego serca aż zabiły mocniej… A pod choinką czekała książka kucharska „Adept na milion sposobów”.


End file.
